Meeting at School
by space-cadet6
Summary: Revised spacing... I'm very sorry about the previous spacing... Anyways, Ryo is called into parent teacher conference for everyone's favorite Bikky!


**Blush I am soooooo sorrry for the spacing, but I put this up and the power went on and off so then I just must have forgotten to check the spacing again! (Excuses, excuses…. I know!) And then I found out how the story was spaced and got my email, where I had two reviews and I was like "Oh dear…." I liked Carrot's review! I think that was very honest….. The other review from black wolf, well you are a saint to put up with that spacing. A bloody saint…. Sorry again, hope this is better! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters…. **

Ryo's phone rang until Dee was forced to admit that someone was actually calling. Before Ryo could stop him he picked up the receiver and yelled into it,

"What the hell do you want!"? Ryo then regained possession of his phone and perked his head at Dee, who reluctantly went back to sitting on the bed, his arms crossed over his chest and an expression of extreme dissatisfaction on his face.

"Hello?" Ryo twitched and then turned and scowled at Dee, meanwhile apologizing to someone on the phone, "I'm so sorry Miss Hampton. Yes, yes, of course. No he didn't. I'll be sure to ask him about that." The voice on the phone continued speaking for a few moments, "Okay, is that all? See you then."

"Who was that?" Ryo straightened the corner of the bed sheet and answered, "Bikky's new teacher. She wanted to know if I got the note about a parent-teacher conference. A note that somehow managed to escape Bikky's memory." Dee then turned an alarming shade of black,

"What's the matter?"

"Once again, that little punk has managed to break up a perfectly nice moment. DAMN HIM!"

"Bikky?" Ryo addressed his son,

"What?" Bikky was munching on a muffin, ready to go out and pick up Carol.

"How come you didn't tell me about the parent teacher conference?" Bikky shrugged,

"I forgot. Sorry." He swallowed the last of the muffin and ran out the door. "Carols coming for dinner, k?" "Sure." ------The next Day after school-----

Ryo walked into the school at the appointed time for the conference, pulling a disgruntled Dee with him.

"How come I got stuck going?" Ryo answered the question wearily,

"Because we drove here in a patrol car." They found classroom 234 and Dee settled crossed legged on the floor, trying to finish some paperwork that had been due weeks ago. "Dee?" The man looked up, brilliant green eyes turned to his partner,

"Hm?" "You might not want to use colored pencil on those reports."

"Why not?" Ryo shook his head and handed Dee a pen. A door opened and a blonde in high heels walked toward them,

"Umm, Mr. Mclean?" She stared at Ryo, obviously In doubt, "

Hi, are you Miss Hampton?"

"I am. You're Bikky's foster father?" Ryo nodded and followed her into the classroom, leaving Dee to finish the paperwork in peace. Once seated on a chair Miss Hampton began, "Well, Bikky's very bright. But seem to have some aggression problems." She paused for a moment,

"Oh?" Ryo was hardly surprised, after all, he had been getting calls from the principal at least twice a week, not to mention frequent visits to the precinct from Bikky.

"Yes, and some of his aggression has been directed to, um, homosexual couples." Ryo twitched slightly. "I was thinking that maybe you had some idea why. I mean, it's very common for the parent to harbor some resentment and the child to adopt it." Ryo was slightly offended and a little amused.

"Are you asking me if I'm homophobic Miss Hampton?" She blushed slightly, "I don't mean to be accusing you, but somewhere Bikky has picked up ideas…" Ryo shook his head and coughed,

"I'm not." Miss Hampton started again, "Well, I asked why Bikky felt he needed to act this way and he muttered something about you,.." Ryo twitched again. "Well, I'm not asking you to change your views, but simply to not express them to Bikky." The door opened and Dee walked in,

"Sorry for interrupting, but your pen ran out and I really need to get these done.." Ryo couldn't understand why all of the sudden Dee felt this pressing need to get his paperwork done, but was glad for him showing up.

"Hey, Dee?" Dee glanced at him, "What?" He nicked a pen from his partner's pocket and looked down at him, "I said I was sorry for interrupting!"

"That's not it. Would you kiss me?" Dee grinned brightly,

"Yay! Happy day!" He leaned over and kissed his partner with relish, trying to go farther and getting disappointed when Ryo pulled away after a minute. Miss Hampton's eyes where wide, a fact she tried to hide, and she did better hiding that then her very evident blush.

"Oh." Dee looked at her, then Ryo, and shrugged and left the room, having totally lost his paperwork train of thought. "I am not a homophobic person."

"I can, I can see that." For all her preaching on equal right's the fresh out of grad school teacher had never seen anything like that.

"If Bikky does anything he's expressing his own views, not mine." Miss Hampton nodded energetically.

"Of course." She then started to talk about Bikky's grades and such. They were again interrupted my Dee.

"Ten minutes till start of shift." Ryo nodded and stood,

h"Is that all?" The young women nodded and smiled,

"Thank you for your time Mr. Mclean."


End file.
